


Wounds

by vivaforever597



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should really more careful," Mikasa said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

"Eren." Mikasa crouched and moved her face nearer her adoptive brother's leg, all the better to see his wound. "You should really be more careful." She turned away to begin applying a thin layer of ointment on a gauze square, then shook her head in frustration at herself — she couldn't apply the treatment to a uncleaned injury; what was she thinking? — and soaked a cotton ball in alcohol.

He cringed as she dabbed the antiseptic onto his skin. "It stings," he complained. It was an obvious statement, he knew, but he somehow felt the need to kvetch about something.

Mikasa refrained from responding aloud, but gently lay her hand on his knee. "You shouldn't be so careless," she reiterated. "You can't help at all if you're too injured—"

"I have to fight them, Mikasa!" Eren cried, his face flushing. "I can't let them get away!"

"It isn't your job alone," Mikasa said soothingly as she began taping the gauze to his skin.

"It's my duty!" Eren said hotly. "They killed our mother, Mikasa."

Mikasa stopped, her eyes focused on the bandage, but her brain not truly looking at it.

"Our mother."  _Our_ mother.

Her second mother, and the second to be killed.

She nodded slowly, understanding dawning. She could never agree with him, but she could comprehend. "I'll stand by you, Eren. Always." She kissed his leg lovingly.

She would protect him, to the end and past it. He was all she had left.


End file.
